


bring me the night

by justwannabeafangirl



Series: spierfeld week [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwannabeafangirl/pseuds/justwannabeafangirl
Summary: I have to take this boring writing class and I absolutely hate it. You would love it, though, and I wish you were here to, yaknow, help me with it ; )Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I really miss you and I love you.Love, Jaques-or-Simon and Bram go to two different colleges, and Simon really misses him.Title: "Bring Me the Night" by Sam Tsui (it's also the song referenced at the end)





	bring me the night

**Author's Note:**

> Spierfeld Week Day 4: College / University

Simon had no idea that going to college was going to be this hard.

He sat at his desk in his small dorm room, leaning back in his chair as he thought about the few months leading up to his first semester in college. Bram had gotten into Yale early decision, and Simon had been overjoyed for him. He, of all people, deserved to get out of Georgia and go to a really good school. Bram was just as happy for Simon when he’d found out he’d gotten into University of Maryland, his top school. It was no Yale, but it was a good school, and Simon was proud of that. Leah, Abby, and Nick had all gotten into schools they loved, too, and the last few months of senior year had been filled with celebrations and happy memories.

And then reality set in.

Bram moved in earlier than Simon did, so they spend their last night together in mid-August. “So I guess we should talk about us now, right?” Simon said, biting his lip.

“I guess we should,” Bram replied, swallowing slowly.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither boy wanting to ruin the magic by starting the dreaded conversation they’d both been avoiding since graduation. Finally, Simon broke the ice. “I don’t want to lose you, Bram.” His voice caught.

“I don’t want to lose you either, Simon.” He reached across the table (they had gone out for ice cream that day) and took Simon’s hand. “We won’t be too far away from each other, only a few hours of driving, so we can visit each other every once and a while. And there are so many apps and things we can use to videochat each other at night. We’ll text every day. We’ll —“ he paused for a moment, then continued. “We’ll make this work, I promise.”

“Okay.” Simon smiled despite the tears dripping down his cheeks. “We’re still going to be exclusive, right? I just want to make this all clear now so we don’t run into problems and disagreements later, you know?”

“You’ve watched too many teen dramas on TV, haven’t you?” Bram chuckled.

“You know what, Greenfeld, I’m trying to be serious here.” Simon couldn’t help laughing, too.

“Yes, Simon, we’re going to still be exclusive. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone but you anyway.”

“Me neither,” Simon replied, blushing. “I love you, Bram.”

It was the first time he’d ever said those words to him, but they felt right.

Bram didn’t even hesitate before replying, “I love you, too.”

Bram had moved into college the next day, and Simon followed suit a few weeks later. Neither of them had had time to drive to see the other yet because of Simon’s rehearsals and Bram’s soccer practices and games, but they had made plans to see each other in just a few weeks.

Simon could have sworn it was years by how slowly the time was passing. He looked at the homework sitting on his desk before sighing and pushing it aside, picking up his phone before thinking better of it and opening his laptop instead, pulling up Gmail. He opened up a new message, addressing it to bluegreen118@gmail.com.

 

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

DATE: September 20 at 8:37 PM

SUBJECT: missing you

 

Dear Blue,

 

It’s been weird going days without seeing you. I’ll often see couples walking around being adorable and think of you, wishing that we could out-adorable them (you know we would in an instant). It makes me really happy whenever I see an LGBT+ couple walking around. People are really accepting here, Blue, and it gives me so much hope for the future. Don’t worry, none of the boys here are nearly as cute as you.

 

Play rehearsals are going well. People are a lot more talented here than at Creekwood, and it’s really intimidating, but everyone’s been really welcoming to me and I’ve really learned a lot. Maybe I’ll be able to get a decent part eventually.

 

I have to take this boring writing class and I absolutely hate it. You would love it, though, and I wish you were here to, yaknow, _help_ me with it ; )

 

Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I really miss you and I love you.

 

Love, Jaques

 

Simon pressed send and closed his laptop, returning to his homework. His roommate walked in a few minutes later and Simon pulled out one headphone for only long enough to say a quick hello before putting it back into his ear and drowning out the background noise again. He kept glancing at his phone, hoping that it would light up with a new reply from Blue, from _Bram_ , but it didn’t. Simon figured he was busy with soccer practice.

Just as Simon was putting away his notebook, homework finished for the night, the screen lit up with a notification from Gmail. He grinned, opening it up immediately.

 

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com

TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

DATE: September 20 at 10:08 PM

SUBJECT: RE: missing you

 

Dear Jacques,

 

You have no idea how surprised I was when I saw that this email account had a new message. We haven’t used these since the night of the carnival, have we?

 

Of course we would out-adorable everyone. Is that even a question? I think everyone at Atlanta Pride back in June would agree that we were the adorable-est of them all. Yes, I did just say adorable-est. Yes, I know it’s a fake word. What is happening to me?!

 

I know how you feel about everyone being more talented here than at Creekwood. Everyone here is a supergenius and also super talented in sports and music and art and everything. It’s terrifying. They all like to brag about their accomplishments, too, and it just makes me very self-conscious. I’ve found some friends who are actually not obnoxious, though, so that’s good. I can’t wait for you to meet them!! You’d love them. They’ll love you, too.

 

Well, as much as I wish I could teleport to you right now and _help_ you, as you put it, we’re going to have to wait a few weeks. I can help you, like actually help you, with your work over email or something, though. Let me know, okay? :)

 

I really miss you and love you too. They’ve started putting the Halloween candy out and I can’t wait to buy some Halloween Oreos and Reese’s peanut butter cups for you <3

 

Love, Blue

 

P.S. If you’d like, we can FaceTime now.

 

Still grinning, Simon replied.

 

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com

TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com

DATE: September 20 at 10:14 PM

SUBJECT: RE: missing you

 

Dear Blue,

 

If you had told me two years ago that we’d be boyfriends and about to FaceTime each other, it would have blown my mind. The fact that we’re still together blows my mind. Just thought you should know.

 

Love, Jaques

 

———

 

They FaceTimed until after midnight to Simon’s roommate’s annoyance (“Simon, you really need to talk to your boyfriend earlier. Some people in this room are trying to sleep at a reasonable hour.”) Too happy to care, Simon flopped back onto his pillows, sighing contentedly. Putting his headphones back into his ears, he pressed play on the playlist Bram had made him of songs that reminded him of Simon and their relationship.

The song that played first was perfect.

_Bring me the night, send out the stars, ‘cause when I’m dreaming you don’t seem so far._

_Darken the sky and light up the moon so that somehow you’ll be here with me soon._

_Bring me the night, bring me the night._

_It brings me to you._

Simon fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I apologize that I'm a bit behind on these; it's been a crazy week. Also, April 12 was my birthday, so I was busy hanging out with my friends : )  
> 2\. I've had this idea in my head since Spierfeld Week was announced, and I really like how it turned out : )  
> 3\. Fun fact, the artist who sings "Bring Me the Night" went to Yale. I picked University of Maryland for Simon mostly because it was the first school that popped into my mind, and also because Molly's moms went there!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://justwannabeafangirl.tumblr.com) : )


End file.
